


Code Green

by ForlornFolk



Series: Color Coded [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Compulsive Behavior, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Religious Imagery, Remus has a panic attack kinda, Roman and Logan are good boyfriends, They help, mostly comfort, remus has ocd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForlornFolk/pseuds/ForlornFolk
Summary: Remus is no stranger to intrusive thoughts.Sometimes those thoughts become obsessive, though, and he starts to spiral.Luckily, he has amazing boyfriends who know just how to help.[Complimentary fic to Code Blue]
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogince
Series: Color Coded [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684339
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Code Green

**Author's Note:**

> The lines that are stuck in Remus' head come from the Catholic Encyclopedia, and can be easily found here: https://genius.com/The-paper-chase-sleep-with-the-fishes-lyrics

**_‘Code Green. My room.’_ **

The text wakes Logan up from an impromptu nap at his desk. Despite his exhaustion, he’s on his feet as soon as he finishes reading the message, sinking out to Roman’s room in record time.

Catching himself before his barely-awake legs could cause him to fall, Logan took a moment to look around the room. The first thing he noticed was how dark the room was- not only were the lights off, but the windows seemed to have vanished (likely the work of Roman). Next, he noticed Remus’ voice, sounding small in the grandiose room. He was muttering something under his breath, frantically repeating words Logan had heard many times before. Finally, he spotted the two, huddled behind Roman’s extravagant bed. He walked around the foot of the bed, approaching them slowly, pausing when Roman turned to face him.

The princely side offered him a forced smile, turning back to Remus. “Hey, Rem,” he whispered over Remus’ muttering, squeezing the other’s hands in his own. “Logan’s here. Can he come sit with us?”

Suddenly Remus looked up, wild, panicked eyes staring in Logan’s direction. His words were blending together, a jumbled, frantic mess, and though Logan thought he heard the start of a ‘yes,’ he couldn’t be sure. Eventually, Remus managed to nod, and that was all the confirmation Logan needed to move closer.

He settled beside Remus, close enough to be felt, but not quite touching the panicked man. He looked at the creative sides’ joined hands, quickly realizing that Roman was holding them down, while Remus was tugging loosely at the grip, trying to pull his hands closer to himself. He then checked the frantic side’s arms, noting that while there were some scratches, they were not as severe as usual. Roman had caught this one quickly, then.

Logan carefully directed his gaze at the wall ahead of him, knowing how Remus hated having eyes on him at times like these. Taking a moment to listen to Remus’ ramblings, he attempted to make sense of the jumbled speech. Every few seconds, the tone would shift, changing from almost reverent whispers to frantic attempts to get the words out as quickly as possible. Several words stood out, being repeated more than the others, often in patterns of three, five, or seven. “Judas,” “Apostolate,” and “Divine Master'' continuously spilled forth, Remus’ attention to detail and devotion to memory shining through as he repeated the excerpt.

Eventually, Remus’ words slowed a bit, his delivery less frantic as he grew used to Logan’s presence. That was his cue.

“Remus, you are safe. Nothing bad will happen when you stop speaking,” he said in the clearest tone he could manage. “We won’t let anything bad happen. Whenever you are ready, you can stop, and you will be safe.”

The reaction was immediate. Remus shook his head rapidly, and Logan had to stop himself from reaching out to hold the other’s face in his hands. Instead, he opted to lean closer, pressing their shoulders lightly together. Remus pressed back into the touch as though it were a lifeline. His repetitions gave way to a panicked chant of “ _ can’t, can’t, can’t, _ ” that made Logan’s heart ache. Despite the sympathetic pain wearing away at his chest, he forced himself to continue speaking.

“That’s okay, Remus.” He paused as the duke gasped, starting to shake as he returned to his verses. “You can keep talking as long as you need to. We’ll stay right by your side, regardless of how long it takes. You can stop whenever you're ready, and we’ll be right here.”

This continued for quite some time, with Logan offering calm reassurances as Roman held his counterpart steady. Gradually, the words that filled the room grew quieter, a tad bit calmer, and less frantic. Eventually Remus found himself able to think again beyond those painful sentences, and Logan gave Roman a small smile as the exhausted side leaned fully against him. When Remus’ voice finally settled into an almost relaxed whisper, Logan nodded at Roman, and the latter loosened his grip, letting Remus pull his hands back. 

Taking one of Remus’ newly freed hands into his own, Logan spoke once again. “Roman is going to get you something to drink and make the bed for us. I’ll still be here with you while he’s gone. Is that alright?” When Remus nodded slowly, Roman reached out to ruffle his hair, earning a breathless laugh in response. The princely side slowly stood up, smiling as Remus went silent, leaving the other two in a newfound quiet.

Logan closed his eyes, soaking up the peace with a sense of pride. Remus had confided in them that, before they got together, these episodes tended to last a day or more, sometimes even lasting a week. Now, with their new system, he often recovered within an hour or two. 

A small, familiar voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“I apologize, Cephy. What did you say?”   
  


“Can you…” Remus seemed to hesitate, biting his lip as though he could physically hold down the words that wanted to spill forth. After a minute or so, he managed to speak again. “Can you say it?”

Logan smiled, gentle and calm. He had heard the passage enough to have it memorized. “Of course.”

  
  
  


When Roman returned, the room was silent. He put down the glass of water and set about fixing the bed, conjuring Remus’ favorite blankets and laying them neatly across the mattress. Afterwards, he and Logan gently coaxed Remus under the sheets. Roman held the glass of water to Remus’ lips, his other hand holding the shaky side up, and Logan pet his hair as he drank, whispering encouragement. None of the three spoke more than they had to, each of them enjoying the quiet and the mental calm it represented.

Logan was the first to lay down, laying on his side before tugging Remus down with him. He wrapped his arms around the larger side’s stomach, nuzzling his cheek. Remus let out a heart-warming little laugh, and the other two shared an adoring look, smiling at the confirmation that their duke would be alright. Roman allowed his fellow creativity to get comfortable before carelessly flopping on top of him, pressing his face into Remus’ shoulder and hugging his arms around both of his bedmates. Remus groaned, squirming a bit before giving in to his new life as Roman’s body pillow.

The trio stayed like that for a while, occasionally shifting to press closer to one another, sighs of contentment being the only sound in the room. Every once in a while, Remus would whisper something in a shy voice, afraid to break the silence. Roman and Logan would always answer in the same hushed tones, reassuring and gentle with the words they spoke. Roman dozed off now and again, gently snoring against Remus’ neck, tickling him just enough to elicit a laugh. 

As time passed, Remus’ exhaustion finally managed to win the battle with his anxiety, and he found himself struggling to stay awake. He wanted to hold onto this cozy little moment forever, not sleep through it. But with Roman’s heavy weight pressing him into the bed and Logan’s nimble fingers lazily combing through his hair, he was helpless to stop the tide of sleep from pulling him under.

He drifted off feeling safe and warm, knowing that, should his thoughts continue to wage war on his mind, he would always have his two loves to fight by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scream about things with me on Tumblr @PaltryPrice


End file.
